


New Beginnings

by Smokeycut



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men
Genre: F/F, X-Men Femslash Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: In the wake of Deadpool 2, Yukio and Negasonic think back to how it all began.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Life

Yukio smiled at the herd of children that sat throughout the busted up old bus. It had been a lot of fun, getting to work with X-Force for the first of hopefully many times. She was proud of everyone. Proud of Cable for allowing Russel a chance to live a better life. Proud of Wade for showing his true colors as a hero. Proud of Domino for saving the kids from the same hellish childhood she had gone through. Proud of Piotr for saying “fuck”.

But most of all, she was proud of her beautiful bombshell of a girlfriend. She sat in the seat nearest to Negasonic, Ellie, and she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ellie kept her eyes on the road, and she tried not to smile too much, but she allowed a free hand to reach back and lace her fingers with Yukio’s.

The drive home went by in no time at all, and they were guiding the kids inside the school shortly after. Ellie texted ahead to let the faculty know shortly before they had left the ruins of the orphanage, and when they arrived at home, Miss Pryde and Miss Summers were there to greet them, and to show the kids to their new rooms.

“I think they’ll like it here,” Yukio said with a cheerful smile. She wrapped her arms around Ellie from behind, and rocked gently from side to side. Yukio’s long violet hair spilled over Ellie’s shoulders, and Ellie cracked the smallest of grins.

“They will,” Ellie agreed with a nod. “It’s a good home.”

Ellie thought back to her first day at the Xavier School. It seemed like a lifetime ago, though it was only a few years. She had been living on her own ever since she blew up her bedroom. Dealing with a homophobic family was shitty enough, but then adding the power to blow up whenever you got angry into the mix? It was no small wonder that the MRD hadn’t taken her away before the X-Men arrived. Rogue and Nightcrawler took her back to Westchester, and they gave her a home, and they told her that the school was a place where everyone was welcome. Where anyone could get a second chance at life. As cynical as she could be, she didn’t doubt them for a second when they said that.

And they both thought back to the day that Yukio first arrived at the school. The day they first met. Wolverine, on one of his trips to Japan, had found himself working with her. When it was time for him to go back home to the school, he had extended her an offer to come with him. He looked her in the eye and promised her that it was a place where even he felt at home. And when she attended her first class, Ethics with Miss Frost, she couldn’t help but stare at the pretty girl with the mohawk and black lipstick who sat at the desk beside her.

And they remembered the day they first kissed. Sitting by the lake, all alone. Their classmates and fellow X-Men were off on a mission while they were both on house arrest due to injuries. Nothing major, but still enough that the adults wanted them to stay home and get rest. But with no adults, there was nobody to stop Ellie from sneaking out of class and bringing Yukio with her to the lake. They were leaning up against a tree, the tire swing hanging nearby. Ellie had noticed the way Yukio had been looking at her over the past weeks, and so she doubted that her purple haired classmate would mind sharing a kiss. She didn’t know it was Yukio’s first until a few days later. Still, it was the best kiss she had ever had. She didn’t even get mad when Yukio shoved her into the lake a few minutes later for a laugh.

“I’m glad we got them away from that place,” Yukio said quietly, her brow furrowing as she thought about what they must have gone through at the orphanage. “They deserve this. A new life.”

Again, Ellie nodded. She brought a hand up to stroke her girlfriend’s head softly as Yukio drooped it onto Ellie’s shoulder. She smiled a bit wider, and slowly walked forward, towards the den of the mansion. Yukio followed, nuzzling her the whole way. The X-Men were right when they told the girls that the school was a place for new beginnings. And there, on that day, it came full circle. They were X-Men, the both of them, and they had brought over a dozen children home. Home, at the school, where a new life, a safer, happier, more hopeful life awaited them all.


End file.
